The present disclosure relates to a printer and specifically relates to a printer that can contain a roll of paper.
A portable printer is known that contains a roll of paper as a printing medium in a paper containing portion inside a housing. In the printer, a cover that can be opened and closed is provided in the paper containing portion, and by opening the cover, a user can replace the roll of paper in a paper holder that is provided inside the paper containing portion. A left-right pair of supporting members (roll guides) that can be moved in accordance with the width of the roll of paper are provided in the paper holder. The roll of paper is held by its left and right ends being held by the pair of the supporting members. A rack gear that is parallel to the axial direction of the roll of paper is affixed to each of the supporting members, and the two rack gears engage with a single pinion gear. Therefore, when one of the supporting members is moved a given distance, the other supporting member is moved the same distance in the opposite direction.